ஐஐ Fuera de las rejas del destino ஐஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: "Padre... Aún no sé si el destino de los hombres es flotar en un flujo continuo como las nubes… O si es que puede seguir el flujo que la persona elija. De cualquier forma, puede terminar en el mismo lugar. Pero al escoger la última, la gente puede trabajar duro por el propósito de vivir. Y las personas que lo hacen son las verdaderamente fuertes."


**_Disclaimer:_** _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertence al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 _Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar mi amor a su arte._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **«El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos».**

(William Shakespeare)

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Padre... Aún no sé si el destino de los hombres es flotar en un flujo continuo como las nubes… O si es que puede seguir el flujo que la persona elija. De cualquier forma, puede terminar en el mismo lugar. Pero al escoger la última, la gente puede trabajar duro por el propósito de vivir. Y las personas que lo hacen son las verdaderamente fuertes. Creo que finalmente entendí eso en ésta batalla."

(Neji Hyūga, Naruto)

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Fuera de las rejas del destino**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

* * *

En aquel momento, Neji se encontraba realmente exhausto. Su chakra se había agotado. El entrenamiento en que se había puesto fue tan excesivo. Y no era su idea quedar de tal modo.

Entrenamiento exageradamente arduo era sólo sinónimo de tipos como Lee, Might Guy y Naruto. Y del primero fue la idea de quedar de tal modo.

Lee y TenTen se encontraban, incluso, en peor estado. Ellos estaban a poca distancia de su cuerpo magullado, igual de magullados. Y él estaba seguro que en cualquier momento el peso de sus párpados vencerán a la voluntad que tenía él de mantenerlos abiertos.

Lo último que vio fue como un águila volaba en lo alto.

El penetrante olor a pasto mojado y tierra húmeda lo envolvió en un sueño casi sempiterno.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Escuchó los hálitos de alguien muy cerca de él. Y luego como ese ser tocaba su cabello y rostro. Lo tocaba de una manera tierna y delicada, como cuidando de no despertarlo. Y él se adormecía más con aquellos roces. Pero, finalmente, él abrió los ojos lentamente.

Una niña lo observaba, ni inmutada al verlo despierto.

Él pensó en Hinata al verla, era casi su retrato. ¿Pero tan pequeña? No...Había algo extraño. Hinata no elevaba sus mejillas de aquella manera tan marcada, ni tenía marcas como bigotes de gatita en ellas, y sus ojos no eran tan celestes, que hasta el cielo tendría envidia.

¿Quién era ella?

La niña no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y no dejaba tampoco de acariciarlo con ternura. Neji se sentía extraño al verla, y tampoco podía ni quería moverse.

La niña esbozó una sonrisa tierna, mostrando todos sus perlados dientes. Él pensó que esa sonrisa le era muy conocida, pero se veía mejor en ella. Lo que no recordaba era a quién le recordaba tal sonrisa reconfortante, desafiante y tierna a la vez.

—Las aves vuelan bien hoy —dijo de pronto. Ya no sonreía, pero tenía sus zafiros fijos en el cielo.

Y sí, las aves parecían disfrutar del buen clima.

Quiso responderle algo, lo que sea, pero no pudo. Lo único que deseaba era volver a escuchar la canora voz de la criatura que tenía a su vista.

—Vuelan sintiéndose bien —agregó.

Como si fuera un _Déjà vu_ , lo recordó. Era lo que él había dicho luego de su derrota ante Naruto en los exámenes Chūnin.

No. No fue derrota.

Él ganó la mejor revelación ese día, gracias a él. Al que creía tonto.

 **»** _El destino debe ser siempre decidido en primera persona._

 **»** _Y no está marcado._

Y él le dijo a su padre, hacia el cielo, lo que esa dulce niña citó: "Padre, las aves vuelan bien hoy… Vuelan sintiéndose bien."

Él se sentía antes de conocer a Naruto como un ave privada de libertad tras las rejas llamadas **_destino_**. Y sentía que esa era la filosofía correcta.

 _"El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y, sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo."_

 _Qué idea_ , pensó. En aquel tiempo él mismo se encerró tras esas rejas y quería encerrar a los demás también. Quiso encerrar tras aquellas mugrientas rejas a todo aquel que pensara que podía crear un camino.

Recordaba a su prima y a Naruto pronunciando las mismas palabras: _"Este es mi camino ninja"_

Antes él no tenía idea, y le parecía ridículo tener un camino que elegir, cuando tu camino ya estaba definido.

Él pensaba ello.

Tenten le había resumido todo después de entrenamiento matutino, después de que ella le escuchara hablarle sobre su revelación gracias a Naruto Uzumaki.

" _La felicidad es más fácil de conseguir cuando establecemos el destino como un camino y no como una meta."_ Dijo ella.

Él quería ser feliz. Pero antes había renunciado ante aquella felicidad por encerrarse en la jaula del destino. El destino era en realidad un camino que él podía elegir, no una meta, un camino.

 **»** _Este es mi camino ninja._

Cuando decidió salir de la jaula, y elegir su ruta por los cielos, fue cuando pudo ser feliz. Era feliz ayudando a sus compañeros a entrenar. Era feliz ayudando a su prima a seguir su camino ninja. Y protegerla.

Era feliz esforzándose para proteger a los que quería.

 _"Padre, mi propósito es sólo uno. Quiero ser fuerte, tan fuerte como para no perder con nadie en adelante."_

Él había elegido su destino. Y no el destino a él.

 **»** _El destino nunca está marcado, nunca depende de otros y nunca es definitivo._

—Estás llorando. — La voz dulce de la niña se elevó. Y era cierto. Sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban de sus orbes y se suicidaban por las comisuras de estas.

La niña se arrodilló y limpió sus lágrimas. Luego le dejó un beso en la frente: donde se encontraba la marca, tapada por su protector.

—Lo has hecho bien. Eres libre. — Le susurraba, ahora, ella. — Eres libre.

 **»** Y gracias por todo, tío.

Los latidos latentes golpeaban, produciendo una dulce melodía en su pecho.

 **»** _Valió la pena._

 **»** _Cada segundo lo hizo. Desde que decidí ser libre y feliz._

 **»** _Desde que elegí mi camino._

La imagen de la preciosa niña se hacía cada vez más borrosa por culpa de sus ojos acuosos. Pero él juró verla también llorando, antes de nublarse la imagen por completo.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Las voces de Lee y TenTen se escuchaban a lo lejos. De sus labios emitían su nombre.

Y finalmente despertó de aquel sueño.

Una ligera lágrima resbaló de su ojo derecho.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora importantes.**

 _¿Tomates o amor? Por favor, díganme en un comentario._

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic en el fandom de Naruto. Con este escrito inicio otra etapa en mi vida.

Este relato lo escribí hoy gracias a _**Bri 17 fanfiction**_ , y dedicado a ella también.

He escrito mucho más para el hermoso mundo de Naruto y sus personajes, pero no me atrevo aún en publicar. Pero llegará su momento.

Espero haber tratado bien al precioso personaje que es Neji. Y gracias a todos los que pasen a leer.

 _Naruto nos enseña muchísimo…No saben cuánto **amo** esta serie._

* * *

 ** _..._**


End file.
